My love
by Delyzia
Summary: Tu n'est pas là... Tu ne seras plus jamais là... Et pourtant je continue de t'aimer, toi qui m'a tout donné, et pour qui je sacrifierais tout... OS pour la St Valentin, death-os et romance


_**Disclaimer:** Ni la musique, ni les personnages de m'appartiennent. _

_Personnages extraits de Naruto_

_**Musique:** My love, **Sia**_

_**Pairing: **__Naruto_

_**Rating:** M, lemon et death-fic_

Ta voix chaude et joyeuse qui m'appelait. Ton visage souriant tourné vers moi. Tes yeux azurés pétillants de joie posés sur moi. Ton rire alors que tu courrais sur la plage, poursuivi par ton meilleur ami. Notre bonheur absolu, aussi vaste et immaculé que ce ciel et cette mer infinis qui se rejoignaient à l'horizon. Notre amour, si pur, si puissant, tel un diamant que rien ne pourrait détruire.

Les premières notes de cette chanson que je haïssais tant même temps que je l'adorai résonnèrent soudain dans mes oreilles, rompant ma douce chimère.

Tu n'étais pas là.

_**My love, leave yourself behind**_

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues, perles de douleur, alors que je constatais j'étais seule sur cette place. Seule face à cet infini que formaient l'océan et son jumeau céleste. Seule face à la vie.

Tu ne m'avais pas suivie.

Alors j'ai du avancé seule sur ce chemin sinueux. Sans toi pour me soutenir, je trébuchais sans cesse, avançant dans l'obscurité. A quelques pas de moi, la lumière étincelante de la lune miroitant dans l'eau l'appelait, m'invitait. Qu'il aurait été simple de la suivre et de me laisser emporter par cette lueur argentée.

_**Beat inside me, leave you blind**_

Mais je n'avais pas le droit. Je te l'avais promis. Ma main se posa sur ma poitrine, la où tu serais toujours. Je t'avais aimé d'un amour inconditionnel, et ce dès que tes saphirs avaient orné l'argent de mes yeux. Mais ma timidité m'avait tenue éloignée de toi pendant longtemps, forcée à t'admirer continuellement.

Silencieusement.

J'avais toujours penser être invisible à tes yeux, insignifiante. Comme je l'étais aux yeux de ma famille. Un pâle spectre errant sans but, sans même hanter ses proches. Alors comment aurais-je pu te sembler aussi précieuse?

_**My love, you have found peace  
>You were searching for release<strong>_

Mais j'ignorais alors que ta vie était plus misérable que la mienne. Ta mère était morte en t'offrant ce qu'elle pensait être le plus beau des cadeaux: la vie. Toutefois, ton père l'avait suivi quelques mois plus tard, en protégeant notre pays.

Te laissant seul.

Tu avais donc grandi dans un orphelinat, où tu as rencontré les deux personnes les plus importantes de ta vie. Ton meilleur ami, seul survivant du meurtre de sa famille et ta sœur de cœur, la fleur robuste, votre seul repère féminin mais tout aussi imprévisible que vous. Ensemble, vous avez regardé vos compagnons partir pour ne plus revenir, adoptés par des familles que vous idéalisiez tout en les craignant.

Vous ne vouliez pas rester seuls.

Puis un jour, trois familles vous accueillirent. Mais, loin de la tendresse que vous méritiez, vous n'aviez connu qu'insultes et coups.. Vous aviez quitté ce rêve idyllique d'être un jour acceptés. Parfois, vous arriviez en cours, le visage tuméfié, la lèvre en sang. Pendant des années, je t'ai vu souffrir, impuissante et ravagée. Je ne parvenais même pas à te protéger.

_**You gave it all into the call**_

Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour, le premier où tu m'as adressé la parole pour la première fois. Au son de ta voix prononçant mon nom, mon cœur c'est affolé. Tu t'étais penché vers moi, au point où je pouvais sentir ton parfum musqué, terriblement attirant. Ma bouche s'est asséchée et je tremblais légèrement.

Tu m'as souris et demandé de l'aide.

Tu me désignais une entaille plutôt profonde sur ta joue. Dans ta main, tu tenais un pansement. Je hochai la tête, incapable de parler. Sans un mot, le cœur battant si fort dans ma poitrine que j'avais peur que tu l'entendes, je soignai ta blessure. Mes doigts tremblaient au contact de ta peau douce, comme électrisés. Le désir s'unit alors à l'amour dans une étreinte indéfectible.

.

_**You took a chance and**_

Les jours qui suivirent, je pensais sans cesse à toi. Au contact de ta peau. Ta chaleur. Ton odeur. Mon regard ne te quittait pas, comme aimanté par ton ostensible joie de vivre. J'avais aussi le sentiment que toi aussi tu m'aimais, rêver de tes yeux brûlants posés sur moi. De tes mains et de tes lèvres parcourant mon corps. De ton cœur battant à l'unisson avec le mien. Comment aurais-je pu me douter du drame que tu vivais?

J'étais égoïste.

La veille du White Day, je n'ai pas dormi, consacrant ma nuit à te préparer les chocolats. Quelques jours plus tôt, je n'en aurais pas eu le courage. Mais si tu cherchais toujours à me parler, si tu ne cessait de me sourire, cela voulait dire que toi aussi tu m'aimais, non? Tout en cuisinant, je nous imaginais, une dizaine d'années plus tard, toi rentrant du travail, nos enfants se précipitant vers toi, moi derrière les fourneaux. Un rêve illusoire.

_**You took the fall for us**_

Le lendemain, j'ai hésité toute la journée à t'offrir cette boite de Pandore. Les joues brûlantes, je ne faisais que te jeter des regards en coin, au risque d'attirer ton attention. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'ailleurs. Je marchai dans les couloirs, dissipée, les pensées tournées vers toi, lorsque nous nous sommes rentré dedans. Vif, tu m'avais saisie par la taille, me plaquant contre toi, avant que je ne tombe. Les chocolats, eux, tombèrent, ton nom écrit en bleu sur le paquet, un bleu bien fade par rapport à celui de tes yeux. Tu m'as souris avant de le ramasser et d'aller en cours, sous mon regard écarquillé. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre.

Et quelques secondes pour déchanter.

Alors que je m'attendais à te voir le lundi matin, mes yeux se sont posés sur une chaise vide. Pensant que tu devais être malade, j'ai pris mon mal en patience, certaine de te voir le jour suivant. Toujours personne. Dans les lambeaux de mon cœur, je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Tu m'avais oubliée.

_**You came thoughtfully**_

Chaque soir, pendant une interminable semaine, je rentrais chez moi, le cœur comme encerclé de barbelés et me jetais sur mon lit, des ruisseaux salés coulant sur les dunes blanches de mon visage. Moi qui avait cru que tu m'aimais! Quelle idiote! Personne ne venait s'inquiéter pour moi alors que je me vidais de mon énergie.

Un léger tintement à la fenêtre me fit sursauter.

Je relevai la tête, intriguée. Le bruit recommença, m'incitant à me rapprocher. La pression autour de mon cœur se desserra quand je te vis, un immense sourire aux lèvres, agitant ton bras vers moi Tremblante, j'ouvrai la fenêtre comme tu me l'indiquais, me reculant pour te laisser entrer. Involontairement, le dos de ta main effleura mon bras nu.

_**Loved me faithfully**_

Sans noter mon frisson, tu t'assis sur une chaise, me détaillant sans un mot. Tu devais avoir remarqué les sillons noirs sur mes joues car tu t'es excusé. Moi qui, jusque là, gardais les yeux baissés, te jetai un regard étonné. Tu m'expliquas donc pourquoi toi et tes amis étiez partis. Tu me racontas tout. Les coups, les insultes. Vous aviez choisi de fuir quand ta sœur avait manqué de se faire violer par son père adoptif. Tu tremblais en me racontant tout cela.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je levais la main pour caresser ta joue.

Je sentis ton sursaut, avant que tu ne poses ta paume sur mes doigts. Plongeant ton regard dans le mien. Penchant légèrement la tête, ton souffle caressant mes lèvres. Les trois mots que tu chuchotas avant de m'embrasser affolèrent mon rythme cardiaque autant que ton baiser. Je t'aime. Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête comme une douce mélodie alors que tu me serrais contre toi.

_**You taught me honor**_

_**You did it for me**_

Tes mains caressaient doucement ton dos alors nos langues entamaient un voluptueux ballet. Elles dégrafèrent habilement mon soutient-gorge pour parcourir plus librement ma peau. Tes lèvres descendaient le long de mon cou, le picorant de baisers. En douceur, tu m'allongeas sur le lit. J'avais perdu tous mes repères, tout s'embrouillait, mis à part la sensation de ton corps sur le mien et mes sentiments.

Je t'aimais et avais envie de toi.

Excitée, je retirai impatiemment ton T-Shirt, les mains légèrement tremblantes d'excitation. Tu soupiras d'aise lorsque mes lèvres parcourent ton torse, le parcourant de tendres baisers et de douces morsures. Mais lorsque tu voulus retirer ma chemise de nuit, j'eus mouvement de recul. Surpris, tu t'arrêtas et me fixa, inquiet.

J'avais peur.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je te demandai de continuer, consciente de ton excitation. Mais sans un mot, tu posa brièvement tes lèvres sur les miennes et me blottis contre toi, tendre. Emmitouflée dans un cocon de bien-être, je fermai les yeux et m'endormais. Peut-être aurais-je du insister pour que tu ne t'arrêtes pas.

_**Tonight you will sleep for good**_

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent les plus heureux de ma vie. Nous nous quittions pratiquement jamais. Je me nourrissais de tes éclats de rire, de tes baisers. Moi qui n'avait jamais été aimée connaissais enfin le bonheur dans la rue. Mes parents ne se souciant pas de moi, je pouvais à loisir dormir avec vous dans votre petit squat. Même s'il pouvait paraître miteux au côté du confort de mon univers, je m'en moquais.

Jusqu'à ta chute.

Tu me ramenais chez moi quand tu as eu ta première attaque. Ton visage souriant avait pâli, ta main s'était crispée sur ta poitrine. Affolée, je t'ai emmené à l'hôpital. Infernale attente. Lorsque le médecin m'annonça que tu étais atteint d'une maladie incurable, je manquai de m'évanouir. .

_**You will wait for me, my love**_

Il me fallut de longues minutes pour réaliser tout ce que cela impliquait. Maintenant que j'avais enfin trouvé l'amour, j'allai perdre mon existence. Je fixai le mur blanc, incapable de te faire face. Je devrait avancer sans toi. Vivre sans ton sourire. Me battre sans ton amour.

Je le refusais.

J'entrai dans la pièce pour tomber sur ton visage radieux, bien que pâle. Tu me tendis une main pour que je m'assois près de toi. Pendant un instant j'ai profité de ton étreinte avant de te promettre de te suivre lors que ton dernier voyage. Tu refusas.

_**Now I am strong, you gave me all  
>You gave all you had<br>And now I am home**_

Tu voulais que je vive, pour toi. Que je réalise tous ces rêves que tu ne pourrais concrétiser. Que je reste auprès de tes amis, pour qu'on se soutienne. Tu disais que le monde n'aurais pas de sens sans moi. Que j'étais la plus belle création de cette terre. Je n'avais pas droit de mourir.

Mais j'étais égoïste.

Devant toi, je faisais la jeune fille bien obéissante, acceptant ta requête. Mais tout au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas. En rentrant, je suis directement montée dans ma chambre. Posant ma main sur ma poitrine, je me demandai ce que tu pouvais ressentir à l'idée d'avoir un cœur malade. De ne pas être comme tout le monde.

De ne pas pouvoir respirer.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour t'aider, ni ce que je pouvais faire. Je savais juste que je ne pouvais pas te regarder souffrir sans agir. Pas après tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi. Tu m'avais appris à m'accepter, m'affirmer. Je n'avais plus peur de dire non, donner mon opinion, d'afficher mes sentiments.

De te dire « je t'aime ».

Tu m'avais tout donné. Une raison de vivre. Un avenir. Pour moi, tu étais l'autre moitié de mon âme, celui sans lequel je n'existait pas. Peu m'importait ce qui m'arriverait sans toi. Peut-être désirais-tu que je vive, mais as-tu pensé à ce que je désirais, moi?

_**My love, leave yourself behind**_

Même si ce choix aurait pu paraître le plus difficile à prendre aux yeux des autres, pour moi, il ne s'agissait que d'une évidence. Je devais évoluer, sans toi. Continuer et te laisser derrière moi. Jamais je n'aurai eu l'idée de faire cela pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais pour toi j'aurai tout abandonné.

Car je t'aimais.

Aujourd'hui, je ne regrettais rien, même si je souhaitait pouvoir te parler, rire avec toi. Partager tes instants de bonheur, te soutenir dans la douleur. Malheureusement, cela m'était impossible. J'avais continuer. Pas toi.

_**Beat inside me, leave you blind**_

Alors que je réfléchissais à comment je pourrais t'aider, je sentais les battements de mon cœur sous ma paume. Un battement régulier, sain. Mais loin de toi, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un muscle permettant d'irriguer les autres parties de mon corps. Il battait avec mon d'énergie en ton absence.

Qui savait s'il ne ralentirait pas encore plus si tu mourrais?

Je ne pensais pas que tu avais réaliser à quel point j'avais besoin de toi. Peu importe ce qu'en dise les gens, moi je pense que l'Amour n'est qu'égoïsme. Quand on aime, on désire seulement le bonheur de l'autre, pour le sien. Mais on reste aveugle à ce qu'il veut réellement. Avais-tu seulement imaginer que je ne puisse pas être heureuse sans toi?

_**My love, look what you can do**_

Alors, malgré tes interdictions, je cherchais comment te sauver. Quand tu étais à l'hôpital, je recueillais des informations auprès des médecins quant à ta maladie. Peu à peu, j'appris qu'une greffe pourrait te sauver, mais que tu avais refusé. L'idée que quelqu'un doive mourir pour te redonner la vie te révulsait.

En réalité, tu voulais juste fuir les faux-espoirs.

Tu t'étais résigné à mourir, à disparaître. Tu savais que, si tu commençais à espérer une deuxième chance, tu serais déçu. Toute ta vie, tu avais toujours imaginé que ta vie s'embellirait, en vain. Tu avais fini par croire que tout serait bien mieux sans toi.

_**I am mending, I'll be with you**_

Mais pas pour moi. Quand tu sortis de l'hôpital, je t'attendais. Tu me pris par la main et m'amena chez moi. Mes parents étant absents, tu montais dans ma chambre avec moi. Je te regardais, anxieuse. Depuis la première fois, tu m'avais plus rien tenter. Tu attendais.

Je tombai à genoux.

Je te suppliais. Je savais que je n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un comme toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'abandonnes, être seule de nouveau. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues alors que je te criais d'accepter la greffe. Ton visage restait impassible alors que le mien rougissait sous les flots salés.

_**You took my hand and added a plan**_

Soudain, tu m'agrippas par le poignet, et m'attiras vers toi. Mes lèves rencontrèrent les tiennes alors que tes bras enserrèrent ma taille. D'abord surprise, je me laissais peu à peu aller sous l'onctuosité de ton baiser, la possessivité de ton étreinte autour de moi. Nos langues dansèrent alors que tu caressais chastement mon dos. Au bout d'une éternité, tu me relâchas. Je grognai.

J'en voulais plus.

Égoïstement, je te rappelai que c'était à ton tour de me faire un don. Même si tu m'avais déjà offert le plus beau des cadeaux. Selon la tradition, puisque tu avais accepté mes chocolats un mois plus tôt, tu devais à ton tour m'offrir un présent. Une dernière fois, je te demandai d'accepter cette opération.

_**You gave me your heart**_

_**I asked you to dance with me**_

Tu finis par hocher la tête. Je crus exploser de joie. Mes bras encerclèrent ton cou alors que je t'embrassais fougueusement. Tu me pris dans tes bras, m'allongeant sur mon lit. Mes jambes enserrèrent ta taille alors que tes mains parcouraient ma peau. Je frissonnais. Tu découvrais mon buste. Tes lèvres honorèrent ma poitrine. Je gémissais. Tes murmures résonnaient dans ma tête.

Tu m'aimais.

Tendrement, tu me retiras mes derniers habits. Tes yeux explorèrent chacune de mes courbes, alors que je rougissais. D'un sourire, d'une caresse, tu me rassuras. Tu ne me brusquerais pas. Tu effleuras mon cou de tes lèvres, attendant que je me détende, que je sois prête. Tu me serrais dans tes bras.

Dans un soupir, je te demandai de me faire tienne.

Alors, obéissant à mes souhaits, tu m'offris l'un des plus beaux cadeaux au monde. Avec douceur, tu m'appris à connaître mon corps, et le tien. Tu débusquas mes points les plus sensibles, me tirant avec patience des gémissements, puis des cris. Tu me fis découvrir un monde où le temps n'existait plus, pas plus que la réalité et la peur. Tout n'était que plaisir.

_**You loved honestly**_

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveillai, toujours blottie dans tes bras. Tu me souris, de ce sourire idiot que j'affectionnais tant. Ma main caressa ta joue, t'incitant à fermer les yeux pour mieux en profiter. J'aurai aimé que le temps ne s'arrête jamais, que tu restes avec moi pour toujours.

Je ne pensais qu'à moi.

Ton amour ne me suffisait plus. Cette vie ne me convenait pas, je ne supportais plus cette incertitude. Je voulais te voir vivre, plus que tout. Peu m'importait le moyen. Mais quand tu étais là, que tu m'enlaçais, je m'efforçais de ne laisser paraître qu'un visage de douceur. D'être celle que tu aimais.

_**Did what you could release**_

Puis les médecins nous ont appris qu'il ne te restait plus que quelques semaines à vivre. La greffe devenait primordiale. Ton visage resta impassible, comme si cette nouvelle ne te touchait pas. Mais au fond, je savais que tu étais déçu. Tu doutais fortement d'avoir une greffe à temps.

Et moi aussi.

Ce soir-là, tu me pris sur tes genoux et, alors que tu enfouissais ton visage dans mon cou, je sentais tes larmes couler. Tu avais peur, peur de mourir. De me laisser. Pour toi, il n'y avait aucun doute possible: tu me quitterais définitivement.

_**I know in peace you'll go**_

_**I hope relief is yours **_

Je me demanderai toujours quel idiot avait dit que le Paradis était paisible. Moi, je le voyais plus comme une torture, puisque tu serais éloigné de moi. Quel apaisement, quel bonheur pouvait-on ressentir loin de ceux que l'on aime? Je rêvais de revoir ton sourire, sentir la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien. Entendre ton rire.

Vivre de nouveau.

Mais loin de toi, tout me semblait dénué d'importance. Qui étais-je donc? Une légère brise agita mes cheveux, les plaquant contre mon visage. Je n'avais même pas le courage de les replacer. C'était toi qui donnait un sens à mon existence, mon seul centre d'intérêt. Je ne parlais que de toi, ne vivais que pour toi.

Alors, me retrouver sans toi...

Tu n'imaginais même pas la douleur que j'éprouvais à être aussi loin de toi, toi qui, à présent, doit m'avoir oubliée. Aujourd'hui, je redevenais le fantôme que j'étais avant de te connaître, ignorée de tous.

_**Now I am strong, you gave me all**_

Ce soir-là, après t'avoir consolé, rassuré en te mentant, t'affirmant que rien n'était perdu, je pris ma décision. Toi qui m'avait tout donné, je devais à mon tour te rendre la vie. Alors que mes parents dormaient, je téléphonai à la clinique où tu étais suivi. Je demandai à parler à ton médecin, lui donnant rendez-vous une demi-heure plus tard à une sortie d'autoroute, près de l'hôpital.

L'argent pouvait convaincre n'importe qui.

Coupant la parole à ton médecin, l'empêchant de me demander ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, je préparai l'enveloppe avec la somme promise. Même si j'avais peur, ne sachant pas ce qui m'attendait, imaginer ton visage suffit à me convaincre.

_**You gave all you had**_

Je saisis les clés de la voiture de mes parents, et me précipitai dehors, après t'avoir écrit un mot d'excuse. T'expliquant pourquoi je faisais cela. Quand j'avais su pour ta maladie, j'avais effectué des tests, pour savoir si mon cœur était compatible. Étrangement, il l'était.

Cela ne signifiait-il pas que mon choix était le bon?

Mes mains tremblaient sur le volant alors que je démarrai le véhicule. Une petite voix me soufflait qu'il était encore temps de faire demi-tour. Mais sentir mon cœur battre aussi rapidement me rappela à la raison. Tu m'avais tout donné. Je n'avais pas le droit d'hésiter.

_**And now I am home**_

Un sourire éclaircissait mon visage alors que je parcourais les rues désertes, jusqu'à l'autoroute. Tout doute m'avait quitté. Tu vivrais, comme je le souhaitais. En lisant ma lettre, j'étais sûre que tu me trouverais égoïste. Mais je l'étais, parce que je t'aimais. Le plus beau cadeau que tu pourrais m'offrir, c'était de vivre.

Sans moi.

Les lumières des réverbères devenaient floues alors que je m'engageai à vive allure sur l'autoroute. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait personne. J'accélérais, accélérais, profitant au maximum de cette poussée d'adrénaline pour m'oublier. Ton visage traversa mon esprit alors que je heurtais la barrière de sécurité.

_**My love, leave yourself behind  
><strong>_

Je posais la main sur ma poitrine, à la recherche d'un cœur qui ne battait plus. Toi, tu m'avais donné la vie, moi, ta renaissance. Je me demandais si tu pensais encore à moi, à tout ce que nous avions partagé.

Si tu m'en voulais.

L'amour est égoïste, quoi qu'on en dise. J'avais fait fi de tes souhaits, me sacrifiant à ta place. J'avais fait en sorte qu'en mourant, mon coeur te soit greffé, sans que tu ne le saches. En tout cas, pas avant d'avoir eu l'opération. Je l'avais fait car je t'aimais, Naruto. Et c'était tout ce qui m'importait.

_**Beat inside me, I'll be with you**_

Assis sur une plage de sable fin, un adolescent fixait la fusion du ciel et de la mer. Ses yeux azurs se semblaient vide, comme si l'avait quitté. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, celle qu'il avait tant aimé et qu'il aimerait à jamais.

Hinata.

Le temps où il avait été avec elle représentait les plus belles semaines de sa vie. Il ne parvenait pas à regretter ce white day où il avait accepté ses chocolats. Même si cela l'avait conduite à la morte. Sa main se posa sur son torse. Il vivrait pour elle, comme elle l'avait voulu, même si son sourire lui manquait. Après tout, un jour, il la rejoindrait.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cet OS, écrit pour la St Valentin, vous aura plu, même s'il est court. N'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews.<p>

yuki~


End file.
